warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
High Elf Spearmen
High Elf Spearmen are the elite, second-tier citizen-militia within Ulthuan's armies, acting as a disciplined line of warriors that puts even the most battle-hardened Human warrior to shame. It is only after a decade or more of fighting as an Archer and once his worth is proven, does a High Elf then become a spearmen. After years of training a regiment of High Elf Spears becomes a finely honed killing machine. In their training each spearmen is trained to instinctively know the mind of his comrades in the unit, fighting as one body when in battle. In combat this translates to each warrior moving as if it was a part of a carefully choreographed plan, such as overlapping one another and providing protection, or opening the defenses of the enemy without so much as a spoken word or nod. The fierce discipline of High Elf Spearmen is famed all across the Warhammer World, earning them a reputation that rightly puts fear into the hearts of their foes. Overview The Elf Spearmen are very well equipped with fine hauberks of scale armor, strong sturdy shields, tall decorated helms, and deadly spears reaching 10 feet in length. Also similarly to the Archer regiments, the High Elf Spear regiments are garbed in white, often with a coloured border design that represents their realm or city of origin. To the High Elves white is the color and symbol of purity and death, and their robes symbolize their determination to fight and die if necessary. The commander of a Spear regiment is called a Sentinel, and their duty is to oversee the training of the recruits in their regiments. The Sentinels are the veterans of many bloody battles and have faced countless horrors and prevailed. This hard-won experience in battle, greatly benefits the regiment, instilling confidence as well as providing the regiment with a hardened warrior to take on the worst the enemy has to throw at them. On the field of battle the Spears regiments form Spear Walls. These walls of deadly spear tips that impales any brave enough to charge at it, are meant to hold lines and put up a steadfast defense for the High Elf Army. As a result of their expert training over many years, the High Elf Spearmen become so proficient that they make spearmen of other races look like rabble. At the Siege of Tor Yvresse, a lone regiment of Spearmen from the Tor Yvresse militia held the narrow procession to the Warden's tower against overwhelming odds. When Eltharion and his warrior finally battled their way through the press to relieve them, they found the last dozen Elf Spearmen grimly standing their ground, amid scores of their fallen comrades and hundreds of slain Goblins. Miniatures High Elf - Spearmen (1).jpg|6th Edition. (Box Cover Art) High Elf Spearmen 6th Edition Miniatures.jpg|6th Edition. High Elf Spearmen 4th Edition Miniatures.jpg|4th Edition. High Elf Spearmen Warmaster Miniatures.jpg|Warmaster. Gallery Warhammer High Elf Spearmens.png Warhammer High Elf Spearmen.png High Elf Spearmen Total War Warhammer.jpg Total War High Elf Spearmen Render 3.jpg High Elf Spearmen with Shields Total War Warhammer.jpg Sources * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 40 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 49 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 7 es:Lanceros Altos Elfos Category:High Elf Military Category:S Category:H